Break Free From the Cage
by Aubrey Rain
Summary: A brief shot at why Quinn is the way she is. Warning: Sexual abuse.


Alright, this is about Quinn's childhood. Their is no Lucy thing though, because I kind of thought it was stupid. And I guess her dad isn't into the Chastity thing. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy. And I don't own Glee.  
>-<p>Quinn's earliest memory was when she was four. It was the middle of the night and she had woken up to the sound of glass shattering.<p>

"Dammit, Judy! Clean this up, you bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry, Russell."

Quinn heard the glass being swept up and the sound of footsteps in the hallway. The floors creaked with every step.

"Quinny?" It was her father. She pressed her eyes together, hoping her father would think she was asleep. "I know you're up, sweetie." Quinn could feel her father lying next to her, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're a daddy's girl, aren't you? You'll do anything for daddy?"

"R-right," the small child whispered, frozen in place, absolutely petrified. Her lip trembled and her head pounded.

"Good. Now you just need lay still. And what happens here is between us, okay? You can't tell anyone." He slurred on his words. Quinn knew something was wrong with her dad but she didn't know what.

"Okay, daddy." The second the word left her body her father kissed her neck. He put one hand in her underwear, the other over Quinn's mouth. She tried to scream but her father's tight grip let nothing out.

"That's right, Quinny, you're daddy's good girl." Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she would fall asleep and never wake up.

Sunlight poured through the large bay window in Quinn's room. Her eyes stung and her stomach was in knots. She climbed out of bed and went over to her mirror. She looked pretty much the same as she had the night before. Her hair was still blond, her skin was still white, her frame was still small. But on the inside she felt confused and scared. She didn't completely understand what had happened the night before. As she was inspecting herself in the mirror, she noticed blood on her night gown. Disgusted, she threw it to the ground. She put on a pink dress with lace and ran down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen making a quiche and her older sister was watching cartoons, but her father was nowhere in sight. Quinn didn't want to talk to anyone so she went of to the families grand sister's beginner piano lesson book lie unopened on the floor next to it. Quinn curiously picked it up. She didn't know what all the words meant but she understood the pictures. She set the book up and followed along. Her fingers slowly maneuvered around the keys. She played for what seemed like hours. She went through the first half of the book flawlessly. Her mother, who had come in thinking it was her other daughter.

"Quinny! You're so good! Do you want to take piano lessons?"

"Sure." she replied quietly.  
>-<p>

As she grew older, Quinn's father would still come into her room. Sometimes it would be everyday or a week, and then not all for a week. But every morning after, Quinn would go downstairs and play the piano. Nobody was ever home to listen to her so she made up songs and sang out her frustrations. She heard an orchestra in her head and saw the conductor, and he lead her to do beautiful things.

But when she wasn't playing, she was bitter. She was the queen bee; she had been since the first day of kindergarten. People were scared of her. Though she was popular, she didn't have any real friends. Teachers would often write on her report cards though she was smart, her behavior was not appropriate. She'd make fun of kids for the way they dressed, the way the talked, and everything in between.

By the time she was in high school, she had become head cheerleader and snagged the quarter back. But it wasn't enough. Her father had caused some much rage in side of her she needed more. So she slept with Puck. When people people found out, she said she was drunk. But that wasn't true. She was a Fabray, and they held their liquor well. All she wanted to do was clean her slate; get the stench of her father off of her. And it had worked; he kicked her out when he found out she had become pregnant.

Nobody ever understood Quinn, and she didn't want them too. All she wanted was to break free from the cage set by her father. 


End file.
